The One
by yrume
Summary: KakuHidan One-Shot - yaoi, lemon, bondage/bdsm, violence/gore, strong language - Kakuzu gets distracted by Hidan playing an interesting little game :3
1. part 1

Heavy rain is rattling the windows, startling Kakuzu out of his sleep. He yawns and starts to stretch his limbs, but is restricted by another male, whose head is rested on the crook of Kakuzu's arm. His eyes are still closed, his mouth half-opened, his messy silver hair covering parts of his face. Hidan is dead to the world, as usual. Kakuzu smirks at his sleeping partner, who is snoring quietly, and plants a little kiss on his forehead. From time to time, he is jealous of Hidan's ability to stay sound asleep even if the world outside seems to be going down. How can he not hear that rumbling thunder and the rain drumming against the window? Maybe he just doesn't _want_ to hear it.

Kakuzu likes to watch his partner sleeping, not least because he is silent and peaceful for once. He brushes some of the silver strands out of his face and strokes his cheek, his fingers gently wandering across the pale skin. He might appear like an emotionless killer to the others – well, he _is_ – but when he is with Hidan, he feels the urge to be careful and gentle from time to time. He really cares about the little Jashinist, even if he doesn't exactly know why. There are a lot of things Kakuzu doesn't like about him, actually. His religious fanaticism, for example, his prayers and rituals that take ages, his need to mention the name of his deity all the time, even though he knows Kakuzu doesn't like it. Hidan is a blabbermouth, swearing way too much, talking his head off most of the time, and lamenting about everything when they are on a mission, which can be so annoying for someone as calm and silent as Kakuzu, but yet that is what he loves about Hidan, what makes him special.

Kakuzu bends his head to take a look at the watch, and all five of his hearts sink. He has to do a lot of work today, mostly research for some future missions. He has planned to be finished with that by noon, but now it is already ten o'clock, and he hasn't even had breakfast yet. If he wants to spend the evening with Hidan, he really has to get started now. Both of them came home from a mission late at night yesterday and went straight to bed without having dinner. Maybe this is the reason Kakuzu is overly hungry now.

He rolls onto his side and leans forward, bending down to his sleeping partner.

"Hidan", he whispers into his ear. As expected, the other male doesn't respond, but continues snoring. Kakuzu doesn't want to leave without saying a word. He did that once, and Hidan was mad at him all day. He hates waking up alone, just like Kakuzu himself. He really doesn't need a grumpy Hidan ranting and yelling at him today.

"Hidan", he repeats, a little louder this time. He grabs his partner's shoulders and starts to shake him slightly. He doesn't want to slap him yet. No doubt he will if he has to, though. It is not easy to wake him up. The silver haired male frowns but keeps his eyes shut, nestling his head more onto Kakuzu's arm, which has already started to fall asleep. Hidan must have been lying on it all night.

"Hey, Hidan", Kakuzu whispers, burying his face into the silver strands and deeply inhaling his scent, rich and damp and very seductive. "I have to get up."

His partner doesn't respond but feels around for Kakuzu's hand under the covers, his movements weak and slow, as if he was still asleep.

"Stop pretending", Kakuzu smirks and pokes his side, "I know you're awake."

Hidan sighs and gives in, finally opening his eyes, those crimson orbs Kakuzu likes so much. They are always sparkling, either with joy or anger or rage, beautiful in every single way.

"Mornin', Kuzu", the silver haired smiles at him and yawns.

"Would you mind to move over and let me get up?", Kakuzu asks, "I've got work to do."

"It's Sunday", Hidan whines, "we don't have to get up that fucking early."

"You don't have to, anyway", his black haired counterpart says, "you can wait here until I'm done."

The fact that a hot silver haired is waiting in his bed will certainly speed him up. He quickly lets his fingers wander across Hidan's cheek, then down his neck, gently stroking his pale skin. His partner moves closer, his face almost touching Kakuzu's. Of course the black haired can't resist and gives him a kiss, while running his hand through the younger man's hair.

"Hmm, yeah, I want a good-morning kiss like this every day", Hidan says after they break away from each other, his eyes closed again, a happy smile on his face.

"You can get a kiss whenever you want to", Kakuzu says, slightly pushing against his partner's chest, "but now let me get up already."

He finally succeeds to shove Hidan off and slips out from under the covers.

"Aren't you hungry?", he asks his partner while starting to get dressed, slightly shaking his left arm which is still feeling numb.

"I'm starving."

"Hungry…", Hidan drawls, as if he has to think about the meaning of the word, "yeah, kind of."

"Get up then. We can have breakfast together."

"Naaah", the silver haired yawns, "I'm too fucking tired to move."

"You mean you're too _lazy_ to move", Kakuzu chuckles. Hidan may be active and talkative during missions, but he loves to sleep in at the weekend. If he has nothing to do, he stays in bed all day. As long as he is warm, he is fine. He only gets up to go for a pee, or if his urge to talk to somebody becomes too strong.

Kakuzu has finally put on his coat and mask and gets up in order to head for his study.

"Hey, Kuzu", a soft voice keeps him from leaving the room.

"What?", the black haired asks and turns around, his hands already on the handle. His partner has pulled the blankets up to his nose again and gives him a faint smile.

"You're the one who brings me a cup of coffee", he smirks at him.

"Oh no, Hidan", Kakuzu sighs, "not again."

It is a game they play from time to time. One of them asks the other a favor by simply producing a sentence starting with "_you're the one who_", mostly out of the blue. If the one who has been asked does as he is told, it is his turn, but if he isn't able to oblige his counterpart, the other is allowed to ask again.

Kakuzu has no idea who laid down the rules for this silly game or when and why they started to play it, but if he is honest, he doesn't mind it. It can be fun sometimes, and it has to do with control. It is different from simply asking, it is more like an order, and Kakuzu likes orders. Furthermore, he loves to fulfill Hidan's desires, even though he would never admit that. The silver haired isn't shy, but it is much easier for him to tell his desires by playing that game than by simply pointing it out. Maybe that is the reason he is so keen on playing it.

"You're the one who gets up", the black haired smirks, finally giving in.

"I don't see any coffee, Kuzu", Hidan chuckles, "it's still my turn. You're the one who brings me some dango for breakfast."

"Dango?", Kakuzu frowns, "I don't think we have any."

"You're the one who gets some, then."

"It's pouring, in case you haven't noticed, Hidan."

"You're the one who takes an umbrella with him, then", the silver haired yawns.

Kakuzu snorts. "You're the one who pays for it", he snaps.

"Aww, not fair, Kakuzu. You know I'm almost broke."

The black haired just shrugs. "_You_ wanted to play this game, Hidan. So, do you want me to go? Or come up with something else instead?"

Hidan is pouting. "You're the one who brings me anything that is in the fucking fridge, then. I just wanna have breakfast in bed, for Jashin's sake."

Kakuzu chuckles to himself. It is so easy to make the little zealot angry.

His idea isn't that bad, after all. Kakuzu really has to eat something, and he is late, anyway, so it can't hurt to have breakfast together with his partner.

When he comes back from the kitchen a few minutes later, Hidan has fallen asleep again. His body is all relaxed and limp under the covers, his head rested on his own arm now. He may be immortal, but after all, he is a human being that gets exhausted easily by wandering around and fighting battles. More easily than Kakuzu himself, actually, who seems to have a lot more stamina than his partner.

The black haired puts down the serving plate with the food and the steaming coffee he has prepared and makes a few steps towards Hidan, who is twitching under the covers. Dreaming? Kakuzu smirks. He just can't resist. A squeal escapes the little Jashinist's throat and his crimson eyes are opened wide as his partner yanks at the blankets and uncovers his body, shirtless as usual.

"What the fuck, Kakuzu", Hidan whines, quickly curling up in the center of the bed.

"You're the one who sits up already, so that we can eat", the black haired smirks and his counterpart obeys at once, reaching out for his hand.

"Fine, but you're the one who gives me back my fucking blankets."

Their game has just begun. They are not trying to tease each other yet, it is just an alternative way of plain conversation.

"You're the one who moves over", Kakuzu huffs as he hands back the blankets to Hidan, who is quickly wrapping them around his trembling body. He suddenly becomes aware of the serving plate his partner has put onto the bedside table and eyes it curiously. The black haired crawls onto the bed again and sits down next to him, placing the serving plate on his lap and pulling off his mask again.

They start to fool around while eating, shooting "_you're the one who_"-sentences at each other. Kakuzu doesn't know why it is so much fun to play with Hidan. He usually doesn't like silly games like that.

"You're the one who gives me that plate."

"You're the one who pours some coffee for me."

"You're the one who passes me that bowl."

"You're the one who puts some sugar in my coffee."

"You're the one who tells me how much sugar he wants."

"You're the one who should know that by now."

"You're the one who gets twenty spoons if he doesn't tell me."

"You're the one who'll drink it if he puts in twenty spoons."

Their game is interrupted, but it doesn't matter.

"We don't have breakfast together very often, do we?"

Kakuzu looks at his partner, who is sipping his coffee.

"We really should do that more often", he says.

"What?", Hidan asks, "Having breakfast in bed? Yeah, I could get used to that."

"I meant having breakfast together in general", Kakuzu says, "but never mind. It's nice to have it in bed, too."

They eat up in silence, which is strange. Hidan usually even talks with his mouth full.

"Is it my turn?", Kakuzu asks as he puts the serving plate away.

"Nah, mine", the silver haired shakes his head and smirks at him.

"Well? Still thinking about it or what?"

Hidan lies down again and snuggles up to Kakuzu, pulling him under the covers and wrapping his arms around him.

"You're the one who stays in bed with me all day", he smiles.

"I can't", Kakuzu says, "I told you I've got work to do. Leader will be pissed if I don't finish the research in time."

Hidan snorts. "Damn that leader", he huffs and tightens his grip, "c'mon, just for a little while. You can do that fucking research later."

The more he hugs him, the less Kakuzu wants to get up. He really wants to do what he has been told by their leader, but no paperwork in the world is more addictive than Hidan's red lips, which are pressed onto his own once again. Kakuzu returns the kiss, gently biting down on the soft flesh, tongues not yet battling, but playing with each other. He can't resist him, he simply can't. He wants to get out of bed, but he just can't. He simply can't refuse to stay with him, to kiss him, to touch him. _Just for a little while_.

With their lips still glued together, Kakuzu rolls onto his back, grabbing Hidan's shoulders and pulling him on top of him. The silver haired squeals at the unexpected movement and breaks away from the kiss, reaching out for the sheets which have slid down. Knowing how much he hates to be cold, Kakuzu helps him to pull the blankets up, covering both of their bodies. Hidan lifts his head, some silver strands falling into his face, and smirks at him.

"He he, I'm on top", he chuckles.

"Not for long, believe me."

Although he doesn't let him take control, Kakuzu likes when Hidan is lying on him. His body is warm and light and feels oddly frail in situations like these, making Kakuzu feel like he has to protect the little Jashinist, and so he wraps his arms around his waist. Hidan might appear strong, tough, robust to the others, but to Kakuzu, he is the young one, the little one, the submissive one. Hidan smiles and nestles his head onto his shoulder. Does he enjoy being held?

"It's your turn", he whispers into Kakuzu's ear. The black haired has almost forgotten they are still playing their game, distracted by his partner's heart beat close to his own chest, his hot breath hitting his own skin, his vivid crimson eyes looking into his own.

"You're the one who gives me another kiss before I get up", Kakuzu says. He can't think of something else right now, he just wants to kiss him once again before he finally goes to work. His partner gladly obeys, his soft hair tickling Kakuzu's face when he bends his head and puts his lips onto his.

When Kakuzu opens his eyes again, Hidan frowns at him.

"Did you say 'before I get up', Kuzu?"

"Yes."

Hidan grunts and nestles his head back onto Kakuzu's shoulder.

"You're not fucking getting up", he whines, "you're the one who stays here and keeps his fucking hands on my fucking body, damnit."

The black haired smirks. He _does_ enjoy being held.

He loosens his grip around the Jashinist's waist and starts to stroke him, hands crawling up and down his sides. He can feel the small frame squirm under his touch, causing him to smirk.

"Don't", Hidan snarls, "that fucking tickles."

Kakuzu chuckles to himself. His partner can't stand being touched like this, and of course he knows it. He himself likes it rough, and Hidan likes it even rougher. He loves pain, he loves to be hurt, but he can't stand the light motions of Kakuzu's fingers, which are sliding up and down his sensitive sides, barely making contact with his skin. The silver haired arches his back and grabs Kakuzu's hands, giving him an angry look.

"Fuck, Kuzu", he whines, "don't tease me that early in the morning. Fucking stop tickling me already."

The black haired laughs and frees his hands, wrapping them around his partner's neck. It is fun to tease him, but he doesn't want to annoy him.

"You're the one who isn't mad at me", he smiles, starting to play with Hidan's hair.

"You shouldn't fucking waste your turns like that."

Their way of playing it is totally different. Hidan uses the game to tell what he wants, what he needs, to make his counterpart act in a way he enjoys, to make him please him. Kakuzu, in contrast, likes to tease his partner, to make him submissive, not to tell his own needs but to get to know Hidan's, and then decide if he wants to fulfill them or torture him. It is all about control.

"You're the one who…"

Before Hidan can finish his sentence, the black haired starts to touch his neck, one of his most sensitive spots, causing him to gasp.

"Read your mind, huh?", Kakuzu smirks.

"Kinda", the silver haired replies and buries his face to his partner's shoulder again, "but you're fucking wasting your turn again, dumbass. It's still mine if you don't let me finish."

Kakuzu lets his hands creep down Hidan's spine, gently stroking his bare skin, and he can feel the small frame shiver under his touch. He doesn't care about the game at the moment.

"You're the…", the silver haired starts again, "you… uhh…"

A silent moan escapes the little Jashinist's throat, rather a sigh than a moan, causing Kakuzu to smile. He loves him being vocal. He keeps moving, hands quickly feathering across Hidan's back, keeping him from talking.

The black haired can feel the small body on top of him heat up, slightly trembling but still relaxed under his touch. Hidan sighs, silent words mumbled into Kakuzu's ear, too quiet to be understood clearly, making him curious, impatient, excited.

"Hidan?"

More… more…

Kakuzu can't control himself. He wants him to speak up, he wants to hear him moan. He lets his hands slide down Hidan's hot body, causing him to gasp when he reaches his pants. His fingers slip into them only for a few inches, not yet reaching their goal, not even aiming for it yet, just stroking his hips, motions light, teasing. Hidan is trembling under his touch, barely able to hide his excitement.

"Fucking stop", he whispers, but it is too late.

"My, my", Kakuzu chuckles, "you're hard that early in the morning?"

He gives the pants a tug, slowly starting to fumble around between Hidan's legs, earning a breathy moan from his silver haired partner.

"It's still your turn", Kakuzu smirks, "what am I supposed to do, Hidan, hmm?"

"Y… you…"

His counterpart is unable to reply, panting heavily into his ear.

"_You're the one who…?_", Kakuzu whispers, "Why don't you say it, huh?"

"Damn you, Kuzu…"

Hidan slides off and kneels beside him so that he can reach more easily, his face still buried to his shoulder, as if ashamed of his eagerness. Kakuzu chuckles but finally grips him, hands slowly starting to move up and down. The silver haired arches his back and moans, loud enough for him to understand this time.

"Jashin…"

What else.

Hidan lifts his head, looking at his partner with hazy eyes.

"You're the one who gives me another kiss", he pants, and Kakuzu wonders how he can still think about their silly game. He uses his free hand to pull the silver haired close, quickly forcing his tongue into his mouth again. He gently pushes against his partner's chest while they are kissing and moves away, slowly slipping out from under the covers.

Hidan whines when Kakuzu finally lets go of him.

"What the fuck, Kuzu", he asks, "don't fucking stop."

"I told you I've got work to do", his counterpart says, sitting up and putting his mask back on.

"You're the one who moves his ass back here, quickly", Hidan whines, reaching out for the black haired, but Kakuzu gets up and stretches his back.

"It isn't your turn", he says, "You're the one who has to wait."

He turns around and smirks at Hidan, who is lying in the middle of the bed, his body shivering under the covers.

"You can't leave me like that", he almost yells, his eyes flickering with anger and desire. Kakuzu just shrugs and walks over to the door.

"We're still playing your game, aren't we?"

"You could at least stay here in this room", Hidan pouts, "if I have to fucking wait."

"Is that your turn?", the black haired asks and pushes down the door handle, "Didn't sound like it."

"Oh, for Jashin's sake", Hidan growls, "you're the one who does his fucking work in this fucking room. Happy?"

Kakuzu sighs and closes the door again. There is a desk in his bedroom, too, where he can do his work. He just prefers his study because he can't concentrate when Hidan is around.

"Fine", the black haired says, "but you're the one who shuts up until I'm done."

"How are we supposed to play, then?", Hidan asks, "I can't ask you anything if I have to shut up."

"That's kind of the point", Kakuzu says and sits down at the desk with his back to the bed, turning on his computer. He can feel his partner is staring at him, burning a hole into his back with his angry crimson eyes.

"You're an ass", he snorts when the black haired doesn't turn around and rolls onto his side.

Kakuzu chuckles to himself. Hidan could simply ignore him and get up himself, but he is so keen on playing his silly game that he even tries to hold his tongue when he actually feels like yelling. Cute. Stubborn and pretty childish, but yet – cute. In a very special way.


	2. part 2

Kakuzu likes when Hidan is like this. Quiet for once, sulking. He can't see it right now, but he knows that he is, lips formed into a pout, just like a little kid. Those juicy, addictive red lips… Kakuzu could just walk over and kiss them, feel their damp warmth on his own cool mouth once again. But he doesn't.

He hits a button on his computer and a window pops up, telling him that he has to wait a few seconds to be connected to the internet. He never thought he would be using one of those things one day. They are not reliable, noisy, and expensive. If Leader hadn't bought them, Kakuzu would still refuse to use computers instead of good, old books. He starts typing, looking for the information he needs. It is time-saving, after all, asking an online search engine for a particular piece of text instead of wandering through a library all day – and time, in the end, is money.

He can hear Hidan move under the sheets, causing him to smirk. Eating, sleeping and having sex seems to be what is most important to him, apart from his creepy rituals. It is funny how quickly he can switch between those three things.

Silent words reach Kakuzu's ears, distracting him from his work. From time to time, he really wants to know what they mean. Hidan keeps mumbling them when he is bored, or pissed, sometimes even in his dreams. Kakuzu has no idea where they come from. He has never heard anything like them from anyone else, so he supposes they belong to Jashin. They don't sound like some kind of dialect, but rather like an ancient language. Latin, maybe.

"Are you praying?", Kakuzu asks, cursing himself for his curiosity. He doesn't need to know. He doesn't want to get in touch with that creepy cult, but yet it fascinates him. He doesn't believe in anything, though, apart from money. And love, maybe. No, not love. It is just physical attraction that makes him attached to the little zealot in his bed. Not love.

He hopes that Hidan hasn't heard him, that he is asleep, but of course he isn't.

"Ha, n-no…"

Kakuzu frowns. The words are spoken between gasps, voice husky and choking. The black haired turns around to have a look at his partner. He is still lying on his left side, facing the wall, his body trembling under the covers, breath coming quick. If he didn't know him that well, Kakuzu would suppose he is crying, but of course he knows better. Hidan never, _never_ cries, not even when he is shattered to bits. He only smirks, just like now, when Kakuzu jumps to his feet and yanks the blankets off his body.

"You naughty little boy", he huffs, smacking the Jashinist's hand which has wandered down his naked body in order to finish what Kakuzu has started. Hidan rolls onto his back, not saying one single word about being cold now. His face is flushed, his eyes hazy, his body still heated up and sparkling with sweat.

"Wanna watch?", he asks and licks his lips, freeing his hand from his partner's grip and moving it across his chest, his stomach, then back between his legs.

Kakuzu can't avert his eyes. He just _has_ to stare at the silver haired who is touching himself. Hidan is either trying to tease him or torturing himself, his fingers gently sliding up and down without much pressure, motions painfully slow. A moan escapes his throat when he continues to stroke himself with Kakuzu watching. He is squirming under his gaze, barely able to keep eye contact.

"L… like what ya see?", he pants, crimson eyes wandering down the body of his partner, who can feel himself get excited at the sight of the silver haired pleasing himself. Fuck, Hidan is so hot – Kakuzu wants to touch, not watch. As if they were moving on their own, black threads start to reach for the Jashinist's body, slowly creeping up his legs.

"Ha ha, I got you all hard", he snickers, pointing at Kakuzu with his free hand, while his other one continues to fondle himself. He drawls the words, especially the last one, just like a little kid.

"Stop that", Kakuzu hisses, not sure if he means the action of Hidan's mouth, his eyes, or his hand. What he knows, though, is that he doesn't want him to jerk off on his bed, not now when he is all ready himself.

"Make me", Hidan smirks, picking up speed. Kakuzu wraps one of his threads around his wrist tightly, using his appendage to pull his partner's hand away. The silver haired moans when the black tentacles start to touch his sensitive skin, and tries to break free. Kakuzu quickly pins his hands to the sides, still not using his own to touch him. He crawls onto the bed and bends his head down to his partner's hips, ready to give him his favorite kind of pleasure, but is suddenly distracted by a sharp pain when one of his threads is pulled on and torn apart.

"Stop moving that much", he hisses through clenched teeth, pulling back like a wounded animal.

"I can't fucking wait any longer", Hidan whines.

"I want you to lie still", Kakuzu huffs, barely able to stand the sight of Hidan's hand moving down there again, "and stop touching yourself."

"You'll have to fucking tie me up to make me stop."

"You should watch your mouth", the black haired growls, "I could take you serious."

Kakuzu's tentacles start to crawl up Hidan's stomach, his chest, winding around his arms. The silver haired seems to enjoy the sensation, squirming under the touch of the many threads.

"Fucking do it", he whines, fidgeting beneath him.

"Do what?", Kakuzu drawls lazily.

"Tie me up."

His begging voice sends a hot flush throughout Kakuzu's body, and soon more threads are reaching out for the pale male in front of him, quickly binding his hands together and pinning them down above his head. Hidan is tied to the bed within seconds, left unable to move under Kakuzu's strange appendages, held down tightly. He struggles against his restraints first, uttering another moan when he realizes that he can't break free.

Nervous excitement seizes Kakuzu's body when he sees his partner squirm beneath him. Hidan is completely at his mercy now, forced to lie still without any motion when his partner bends his head down and takes him into his mouth.

He tries to buck his hips up when Kakuzu starts to suck, but the black haired finally places his hands on them, holds him down. His lips start moving up and down slowly, earning choking moans from the younger male.

"Uhh… K… Kuzu…"

Hidan pulls at his restraints, barely able to stand the pleasurable sensation of his partner's tongue licking at him. More threads appear to assist Kakuzu, gently moving across Hidan's body, stroking the pale skin, some of them even crawling up to his flushed face, wrapping around his delicate white throat. Kakuzu doesn't squeeze it shut, even though he feels the urge to. He has done it several times, taken Hidan's voice when he didn't stop bitching.

It has felt good to choke him, to shut him up by simply taking his life. The silence afterwards has been awesome. Eternal, somehow, even though only lasting a few minutes, actually. Kakuzu doesn't understand this whole immortality-thing at all, but it fascinates him. The black threads start to feel around for Hidan's rosary, that simple chain made of shining white, almost pinkish pearls, which he never takes off, not even when he is sleeping.

"P… please don't break it", he mumbles, eyes flickering.

It is one of the rare moments when Kakuzu hears him say please. It is just a necklace, but it is important to him, so important he even worries about it in a situation like this. He needs it. Kakuzu often sees him let it slide through his fingers when he is praying, touching the metallic symbol of his deity in a gentle, almost loving way, a dreamy expression on his face. Maybe it reminds him not only of Jashin, but also of other things that used to be important to him in former times. Maybe friends. Maybe his family.

"Hmm", Kakuzu replies, willing to respect his attitude for once.

Hidan throws his head back at the pleasurable vibration caused by his partner's hum.

"Jashin-sama", he pants, "the… the fuck was that? You… you're driving me fucking insane… don't… don't stop…"

Kakuzu almost chuckles to himself. Hidan always starts talking when he is close. The black haired picks up speed, tightening the grip of his threads around Hidan's body to hold him in place, almost cutting into the soft, pale skin of his throat. He doesn't want to shut him up, but he can't help it. Hidan starts to fidget beneath him, and a few seconds later he releases, only a choking sound slipping out from his trembling lips when he comes into his partner's mouth. His body relaxes immediately, and Kakuzu loosens the grip around his neck, allowing him to breathe again.

"Kiss me", Hidan whispers, still panting heavily.

Kakuzu lifts his head.

"I taste of you", he says, licking his lips.

"I don't fucking care", Hidan whines and pulls at the black threads, which are still holding him down.

"You're the one who kisses me."

That is just so much him. A few seconds ago he was barely able to speak, but now the first thing he can think of is his game.

Kakuzu moves forward, supporting his weight with his arms, eyeing the small frame beneath him before he bends down. He wonders how Hidan can stand the taste of his own seed on his tongue and lips, but obviously he really doesn't care.

"What about you?", he smirks when Kakuzu lifts his head again.

"Me?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you take me, huh? Aren't you horny?"

For a second, the crimson eyes are flickering, only for a second, but Kakuzu notices it, detects the fear Hidan tries to hide most of the time. The fear to be unwanted. The fear to be forsaken one day.

"What do you think, huh?", Kakuzu growls. Hidan should know he is hot. He should know he turns Kakuzu on by simply looking at him. He should know how bad he wants him. He just seems to forget from time to time.

The silver haired smirks.

"I think you're horny as hell."

Kakuzu chuckles to himself. Yes, he _is_, but yet he is able to control himself, in contrast to Hidan, who has started to pull at his restraints again, a silent beg to be untied.

"C'mon", he whines, trying to free his hands, "lemme touch you, damnit."

"You asked me to tie you up", Kakuzu says, "and I really like you like that."

He bends down to his partner, gently biting down on the pale skin of his neck before he continues to speak.

"Helplesssss", he whispers, letting out as much air as possible into Hidan's ear. An amused grin appears on his face when he sees the silver haired shiver at the sensation.

"Jashin, I hate it when you do that", he huffs, angrily shaking his head as if trying to get rid of the goose bumps which have quickly started to spread across his body.

"I know", Kakuzu drawls, blowing his hot breath against Hidan's sensitive skin again, causing him to twitch once more.

"Fuck, Kuzu", he hisses, "you're the one who fucking stops that _at once_!"

"Shush. It's not your turn."

Kakuzu lets his fingers wander down his partner's cheek and places them on his lips. His own slowly make their way to Hidan's neck, gently biting down on the tender flesh again. A hot tongue flicks out and licks at Kakuzu's hand, for a moment making him wonder how it would feel _down there_, how it would feel to be given the same pleasure he has given to Hidan. But he doesn't want to try it out right now.

He quickly removes his hand from his partner's face and sits up on the foot of the bed, using his threads to spread Hidan's legs apart, still not allowing him to move on his own. The silver haired frowns when he feels Kakuzu place his fingers at his entrance.

"How can you be that fucking patient?", he asks, "I thought you were horny as hell, and now you're even preparing me?"

"Hmm", is Kakuzu's only reply.

"Duuude", Hidan drawls, "sometimes I really wonder if… if… uhh…"

"There?", the black haired smirks and lifts his head, curiously eyeing the silver haired who has closed his eyes at the pleasurable sensation.

"Or – there?"

"Jashin…", Hidan moans as Kakuzu pushes in another finger, slowly and carefully continuing to poke around.

"Or maybe there?", he asks a third time, hooking his fingers inside of his partner. Hidan throws his head back, unable to control himself.

"Fuck, yeah, _there_, Kakuzu", he moans, his body shivering with excitement.

The black haired smirks and repeats his movements, enjoying the extreme reactions caused by them. It feels good to please the little Jashinist, but it feels even better to tease him. He continues brushing his fingers across that delicate spot, moving as slowly as possible.

"What the fuck, Kuzu", Hidan whines and tries to lift his head, crimson eyes glaring at his partner.

"That's for distracting me from working", the black haired says, his voice completely calm. He hasn't planned to do this, but it feels so nice to punish Hidan, to torture him, especially when he is unable to resist. The more he begs, the more Kakuzu slows down, tickled pink by the sight of Hidan's desperate tries to move.

"J… Jashin-sama… fuck me already…"

There it is, the desperate expression in his voice, indicating that he won't last much longer.

"It's nice to see you're all ready for part two", Kakuzu smirks as he becomes aware of Hidan's hard-on. He quickly removes his hands, pulling his own pants down and spreading his partner's legs further apart.

Hidan cries out when he enters him, his eyes clenched shut at the unexpected sensation. Kakuzu immediately starts moving, quickly picking up speed. They have done this so many times, but yet the little zealot is incredibly tight, causing him to gasp when he pulls back and thrusts in again.

"K… Kuzu, you… s-stop…"

Kakuzu grunts, slamming even harder into him. He can't stop now.

"I… you… oww…"

Black threads start to wrap around Hidan's mouth, keeping him from talking. He tosses his head to the side, trying to get rid of them. The grip of the tentacles tightens again, digging deep into the Jashinist's bare flesh, bruising his wrists, tying him to the bed more tightly. He suddenly bites down on the threads, finally drawing his partner's attention. The crimson eyes are widened, not with fear but with a pre-stage of it, causing Kakuzu to remove his appendages from his mouth.

"Too much?"

The black haired stops moving and stares at his counterpart. There it is again. This strange expression on Hidan's face, making him look so frail, so vulnerable.

"Yeah", he says, "I mean, no… just…"

"I'm sorry."

Kakuzu lets go of his partner immediately, removing all of his threads from his body. It doesn't happen very often, but sometimes Hidan can't take it, can't stand the pain, even if he has asked for it before. He wraps his arms around Kakuzu's neck, obviously glad to be able to move again.

"Move, dumbass."

Kakuzu runs his hand through the silver hair.

"You asked me to stop."

"Nah", Hidan drawls, "I just wanted you to untie me, not stop."

He pulls him closer, completely clinging to him now.

"Move", he whines, wrapping his legs around Kakuzu's waist, causing him to thrust in deeper. Finally, the black haired does as he is told, but for some reason, he is moving more carefully now, afraid that he could hurt Hidan, although that is what he usually wants.

Kakuzu lets his hand wander down from the silver strands and starts to gently stroke the little Jashinist's neck again. Hidan turns his head, trying to expose more of his sensitive skin. He loves being touched there. Well, actually, he loves being touched in general, but there are some spots that make him shiver with delight, and his neck is definitely one of them.

"Kuzu…", he whispers with a sigh, "you…"

"You're the one who doesn't talk", Kakuzu suddenly remembers their game, his fingers teasingly drawing circles on Hidan's shoulder blades while he continues to thrust into him. The silver haired bites down on his lip and digs his fingernails into his partner's flesh, desperately trying to oblige. He is panting heavily under Kakuzu's movements, but apart from that he manages to remain silent. Sweat is trickling down his face when he tries to kiss the black haired again, eagerly pushing their lips together. Kakuzu gladly gives in, taking the younger one's head into his hand in order to pull him close. Both of them are unable to hold back, their tongues violently battling now. When they break away for air after a short while, Hidan presses his body against Kakuzu's.

"Faster", he begs, tightening his grip around his partner.

"Can't hear you…"

"You're the one who goes faster", Hidan whines, to Kakuzu's surprise without swearing.

The black haired pushes against his partner's chest, causing him to let go of him, then roughly pulls at his legs and lifts them into the air while he moves closer, placing them onto his shoulders. Hidan gives him a loud moan when he starts to thrust in again. He looks so young right now, so small, so weak, but yet so hot Kakuzu wants to fuck him senseless. He picks up speed, earning more choking moans from his counterpart.

"Jashin-sama…"

He can't tell what is the most addictive of Hidan. Maybe his smell, the smell of metal, of blood, and always a bit of sex.

"F… feels so fucking good…"

Maybe his eyes, those big, sparkling orbs whose color he can't tell most of the time. Crimson? Red? Purple? Pink? Sometimes they seem to switch color depending on his mood, but of course that can't be true.

"K… Kuzu…"

Maybe the most addictive is his voice, after all. Kakuzu has hated the short form of his name since he was a child, but when Hidan says it, it is different. It feels good. When he first used it, he wanted to tease him, but up to now it has become something special, a familiar nickname only Hidan is allowed to use, indicating that he belongs to him.

The silver haired bucks up his hips, trying to match the rhythm of his partner's thrusts, but he can't move much in this position. That is just how it is. Kakuzu isn't sleeping with him, he is fucking him. Hidan is a pretty bossy person in normal life, but they have never had a fight about this. He has been submissive from the first day on. Sometimes Kakuzu wonders why. Maybe because he is younger. Maybe because he is a masochist. Or maybe because of a fact which is still hard to believe for the black haired – because he loves him.

He lets his fingers wander down Hidan's body and takes him in his hand again, gently starting to stroke him. A few drips of blood are trickling down from the corner of the Jashinist's mouth, startling Kakuzu for a short moment before he realizes that Hidan has just bitten down on his lip, like he often does when excited.

"Don't stop", he pants, "I'll fucking kill you if you stop this time, I swear."

Kakuzu smirks. He doesn't want to stop. He has just slowed down a bit to match the rhythm of his thrusts, allowing Hidan to enjoy both the sensations at the same time.

He continues moving in silence, being all eyes and ears to his partner. He looks different, his usually clear eyes hazy and his usually pale face flushed, his chin slightly stained with blood. For a short moment, Kakuzu feels the urge to moisten his fingers with it and smear it all across Hidan's throat, just to see the difference between the deep red liquid and the delicate white skin. But he is distracted from his idea by another pleasured moan of his counterpart, causing a hot flush to spread through his body. Hidan turns him on so badly, especially when he calls his name, his voice husky and higher than usual, begging for more. He seems to be burning up under his partner's movements, his body soaked in sweat.

Kakuzu is almost at his limits, and so he slows down, trying to catch his breath again. Hidan doesn't complain, as his partner doesn't stop fondling him, and keeps panting heavily beneath him. The black haired smirks at the trembling frame.

"Hey, Hidan", he whispers, moving closer to him, "you're the one who doesn't cum."

The Jashinist's eyes are opened wide at the unexpected order.

"You asshole", he yells, "how am I supposed to if you keep touching me like that?"

"I don't know", Kakuzu shrugs, "just hold back, I guess."

With a sardonic grin he continues to stroke the little zealot, fingers sliding up and down without mercy. He almost starts laughing when he feels Hidan's body stiffen beneath him. As expected, he is so stubborn he really tries to oblige, but of course he fails.

"I can't", he whines, breath coming quick now, high-pitched moans uttered with every pant when Kakuzu starts to thrust into him again. In a last feeble attempt to withstand Hidan pulls back, but it is too late.

"Ka…"

"You've…"

"…ku…"

"…lost…"

"…zu!"

"…the game."

Kakuzu slumps down onto the bed next to his partner.

"You sound like a girl when you come."

Hidan rolls onto his side, turning his back on him.

"Asshole."

Kakuzu frowns. The little Jashinist sounds angry, pissed off, but there is also this strange undertone in his voice, making him sound as if he was wounded by the comment.

"Sorry."

He moves closer, slowly starting to play with the silver hair. Hidan is so different when the others aren't around, so adorable in all his touchiness, his frailty, his vulnerability. Kakuzu could look at him for hours, watch his chest move up and down quickly, the sweat stream down his flushed face, his pale body which is still shaking. Hidan reaches out for the blankets which are still lying on the foot of the bed.

"What?", he asks, turning his head and frowning at his counterpart, trying to find out why he is being stared at.

"You're so sexy", Kakuzu says, wrapping his arm around the younger male. Hidan just smirks.

"I know", he says, licking the rest of blood off his lips.

"Wanna take a shower?", Kakuzu asks when he realizes that his body is all sweaty and sticky.

"Nuh-uh", Hidan replies, "I can't move yet."

Not a pleasured but a troubled moan escapes his little throat when he tries to stretch his limbs.

"Jashin", he whines, "I might be unable to move for a week now."

"Come on."

Kakuzu knows it is not that bad, but nonetheless he moves closer to him and slowly starts to rub his back.

"Ah, so kind of you, I really like that", Hidan purrs, quickly snuggling up to him. He reaches out for the serving plate which is still on the bedside table, quickly grabbing one of the leftovers and stuffing them into his mouth.

"You never get enough, do you?"

"Nope."

"Neither do I", Kakuzu drawls, "I never get enough, either."

"Yeah, of money."

"Of you, you idiot."

The silver haired turns his head again and smiles at the answer. Not smirks. Smiles.

"You've lost the game", Kakuzu says.

"Yeah", Hidan yawns, nestling his head onto his partner's arm, "I guess it's still your turn, then…"

The black haired thinks about his next turn carefully. He could ask him to do his research for him, for which he hasn't got any time left now. He could ask him to report to leader and get yelled at instead of him. But for some strange reason, he decides to say something else.

"You're the one who never leaves me."

Hidan doesn't reply, doesn't turn his head in surprise. To be precise, he doesn't move at all. Kakuzu gently brushes some silver strands out of his partner's face and smiles. Eating, sleeping and having sex seems to be what is most important to him. It is funny how quickly he can switch between those three things.


End file.
